1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair cleaning apparatus for invalids and more particularly pertains to allowing the washing, shampooing and rinsing of hair of an invalid while lying down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of various designs and constructions for washing hair of patrons and for facilitating the comfort of invalids is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of various designs and constructions for washing hair of patrons and for facilitating the comfort of invalids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of making invalids more comfortable through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,482 to LaCour discloses a hair washing tray.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,801 to Arneson discloses a child's hair washing support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,370 to Chernick discloses a hair washing tray for bed patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,858 to Martin discloses an inflatable hair washing aid.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,102 to Louvaris discloses an inflatable bathing device.
In this respect, the hair cleaning apparatus for invalids according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the washing, shampooing and rinsing of hair of an invalid while lying down.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hair cleaning apparatus for invalids which can be used for allowing the washing, shampooing and rinsing of hair of an invalid while lying down. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.